


Imagination To The Proper Pitch

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: bsg_pornbattle, Episode: s03e15 A Day In The Life, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still can't stop thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination To The Proper Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> bsg_pornbattle #2 prompts - Bill Adama: "fist of fury", Bill/Laura: "bend over", "dirty thoughts", "guilt", "quiet", "solo", "too hot", "wet".
> 
> Spoilers for episode "A Day In The Life".
> 
> Title from the memoirs of James Lackington, English bookseller, 1746-1815.

When Bill Adama returns to his quarters, the shower is the first thing. A cold one - or not ice-cold, he's learned that over the years, but certainly not a hot one. A hot shower, surely, would only make things worse at this point.

He still can't stop thinking about Laura. No matter how angry he might be with himself for doing so - responsibilities and all - underneath it there's still an edge of guilt. He knows she wants him - and whatever he might say out loud, he does feel the same.

He can see her in his mind's eye, flirting with him, teasing him. He'd wanted to bend her over the table there and then, pin her down with his weight, coax her breasts out of that clinging shirt and suck on them until she whimpered and writhed against him, pleading with her body for him to frak her. He could almost smell her, or thought he could.

Just dwelling on that image makes him fully hard, aching to plunge into her warmth and wetness, to feel her come around his cock the way he's wanted her to for frak knows how long. To have her fingernails scratching at his shoulders as she tries to hang on, to hold off on her climax, to keep just quiet enough so the guards right outside the door won't hear her cry out.

He fists his cock faster as he leans back against the wall, panting under the spray of water that still isn't cold enough to douse his arousal at the bare thought of frakking Laura. Of hearing her scream his name under his hand pressed over her mouth...

He comes with a gasp that's nearly a moan, eyes closed to hold his image of her, flushed and sweaty and still half-clothed with him inside her.

He won't be such a fool next time - if she gives him another chance.


End file.
